fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Button
Button is a Friend Gremlin who goes around on a flying blue button. He seems to enjoy making friends. His nickname is Pudding, and he is Chibi-Robo's biggest fan. To land his button he has to sow it onto a clothing item, and then he unties it to go back up. His button's name is Blue, and he will tell Button some tips. He shows up in any house if the one who lives there is in a fight with someone else. He works unnoticeable, and quietly. Anyone will never see him, mostly because he is three centimeters tall, about the size of Chib-Robo's leg. He is not invisible, but if he is seen, he will be fired. Or he will have to make the kid think it was a dream. However Blue won't be of any help, because he starts freaking out when they get NEAR a human, imagine what he would do if a human SEES them. That REALLY bothers Button. Although he really likes Blue, he also enjoys playing pranks on Blue. Blue always freaks out, and threatens to quit, but Button knows he never will. The worst thing about it is that Button can't ride Blue until Blue is calmed down, and that isn't too bad. They're still best friends. Everyone would probably think since Button likes Thread, Blue would like Pink. Wrong. Blue hates getting Pink mad and usually freaks out whenever he sees her. But Button usually saves him by sporting his "cute" look. It's about them that Spool comes in and was told by Shades that Button liked when other people were insulted. So Spool would insult Pink, and Pink would chase Spool until they ran into Thimble who was yelling at Green for going too slow and too low. They would all run from Thimble, who could be violent at times, and then Coy would come by on Red and puke on Thimble. Thimble would then go into a rage and would attack the nearest person witch was most of the time Thread. Thread would flee, get trapped in the toy tower, and Button would save her. Button's Journal April 2, 2010 Today, like usual, I saved Thread from the Toy Tower. I then had to calm Thimble down. I visited Coy in the hospital, and he says he should be out by tommorrow. Wicky and Loop were also there. Loop had been in a rocket accident, the same one as Coy and Wicky had been in an explosion. He blames Jackels. He always blames Jackels. If the world ended, he would blame Jackels. I just want them to get along. They are in the friendship job. If they don't straighten up soon, they're in the wrong line of work. Playable Character Button Kartz Gallery File:Button.jpg|His artwork. (By SonicWiki) File:Buttonoriginal.jpg|His first artwork. File:Bluetehbutton.png|Blue the Button. Button2.PNG|His artwork. (By YoshiEgg.) Button2.jpg|Yet another Button image. Button Group Art.PNG|Blark chasing Button and Coy. Coy only LOOKS like he's scared. Blue Freaking Out!.jpg|This is what would happen if Button got seen by a human. Button on Blue.jpg|Button in Button Kartz. Spool's back.jpg|A very poorly drawn Button. Category:Friend Gremlins Category:Heroes Category:Friends Category:Playable Characters